


Prom Night Gone Wrong

by emmadilemmagirl



Category: Gerard Way/Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard/Frank - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pikey, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilemmagirl/pseuds/emmadilemmagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night and it seems (almost) everything goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> it's kinda sorta almost written like a not-fic, so if you don't like those I'm sorry don't hate me  
> also, the pikey and ryden are very background which is why they're in additional tags so if your'e here for those sorry

It all started because I asked Ryan to what I should wear for the dance. Well, I guess it actually started with me promising Gerard art supplies and comics for the next month so he would go to the dance in the first place, but whatever. I mean, it was senior prom, and I can’t miss it and it would be awful to go to prom without my boyfriend. Like seriously who does that? So I did what I had to do. But the guy goes through paints like no other and follows about 924837592435 comics so it was a bad plan. But, you know, senior prom and I love him.

ANYWYAYS, the week before prom I figured I should find clothes to wear to the actual dance, so I made the mistake of asking Ryan. I mean, he is the most trustworthy fashion source, but he won’t just pick out clothes and call it good. He has to do hair, makeup, and EVERYTHING, but I was really desperate because I NEVER dressed up. Like my formalwear consists of black jeans and one of my black shirts turned inside out. For super formal things it was jeans and a button-up. Me and formal just don’t mix. So when I managed to ask Ryan about prom clothing he started going on some long spiel, saying something about how my skin tone would look great with some colour that I don’t even know of, so of course I stopped him by saying, “Ryan, I don’t even know what the fuck that colour is. Give me regular colours, simple I just need to know what to buy so I don’t look like shit.”

Ryan looked slightly dejected at this, but immediately started saying what he had been saying in normal words, so he brightened up. “Well, you could _totally_ pull off a white suit, so wear that. Knowing Gerard he’ll probably be wearing all black, and if not he will be now, so you two would look _fantastic_ together.”

I thanked Ryan, and ran off to class before he could go into details about what cut to get or decide that he was going with me to buy my tux.. The rest of the day was pretty boring, and later that evening I went out with my dad and we bought my tux for the dance. He looked kinda skeptical when I picked an all-white ensemble, but didn’t bother to question it since he knew he wouldn’t be able to change my mind.

So the rest of the week goes by, with the school spirit days that people are either way too enthusiastic about or just don’t bother to do (with a few half-assed attempts thrown in), and finally we get to the day of the dance. I was at home by myself, and had just pulled my suit out of the closet to put on when I heard banging on my door. I started getting dressed, figuring that whoever was at the door would leave after a while. Unfortunately, Ryan knows me way to well and yelled out “IERO, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR.”

I sighed, and reluctantly went down to open the door before Ryan decided to try and break it down or something (I swear that kid is actually insane), and when I opened it he just swept in by me, not bothering to wait for me to even say “Ohmygawd Hey Ryan!" with my trademark sarcastic tone.

Once he was inside he turned to me, looked me up and down, and stated “Frank, your hair is shit. I’m going to have to fix that. And you’re getting eyeliner too because it’ll looking fucking fabulous.” He then grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs, ignoring my protests of “Ryan come ON my hair is just fine and value my eyes Plus,I need to go and pick up Gerard. I told him that I’d pick him up at seven thirty and it’s already seven twenty. I need to leave now to make it in time.”

Ryan just waved it off, replying “Don’t worry about that! Brendon’s going to drive Gerard once he’s ready and you two will just meet there. Besides it’s no fun if you two see each other before the dance.” (WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. Really though Ryan made it sound like this is a fucking wedding or something jfc

Anyways, I realized that there was no talking Ryan out of this, and running wouldn’t work either because when Ryan wants something he goes batshit insane. So I simply sat through his brutal attack on my head, holding back squeals of pain as be brutally combed my hair(I’m pretty sure I lost at least half of my hair); I held my breath when he applied an amount of hairspray that would probably render a fucking bear immobile. I literally almost suffocated when I had to take a breath. Thankfully Ryan is a freaking eyeliner master or something because he managed to not stab me in the eye, and I get ridiculously twitchy when things go near my eyes.

Ryan eventually announced “Okay! You’re ready to go. Just look in the mirror first, pleaseeee.” I did as he asked, and guess I had to give him some credit though because I looked fantastic. Anyways, at this point I decided I’d had enough of Ryan’s crap, so I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out to my car so we could leave.

We made it to the dance at about 8:15, which wasn’t too bad. When I saw Gerard it took all my self control to not run over and start making out with him there. I mean, I thought i looked great, but Gerard looked fucking AMAZING. I guess Ryan’s fashion sense was a reliable source. And Brendon too since he was the one who made sure that Gerard looked “acceptable” (quote from Ryan I swear). Anyways, I gave Gerard a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, and whispered to him “You look fucking amazing, Gee,” and as we entered the dance the music drowned out everything else. We danced for a while, but I could tell that Gee was starting to get uncomfortable (because he can only take so much with people), so I pulled him towards the table with punch (probably spiked) and various foods (mostly gone) in the corner of the room. I had just ladled out cups for Gerard and I, and was raising up my cup to get a drink when Mikey and Pete ran over, yelling out “FRANKIE AND GEEEE THERE YOU ARE WE LOVE YOU!!” But being the clumsy dumbasses they are, they couldn’t stop in time, so they collided into to me, resulting in the bright red punch spilling all over my white clothes, leaving a huge stain on the front. (My dad is going to fucking kill me oh god).

The two looked at what they’d done, looked at each other, said “Shit. RUN!” and immediately did so, knowing that I was going to get really fucking pissedin a couple of seconds.

I was moving to run after them when Gerard grabbed my arm, and immediately started pleading (rather dramatically), saying “OHMY GOD PLEASE DON’T KILL MY BROTHER. Yes i know he’s an asshole and he’s also dating an asshole but they’re good assholes at heart i promise!” He could tell that I was still unconvinced (I gave him the eyebrow), so he continued with “You don’t have to buy me comics or art supplies just let him live please.” (That was the one good thing that resulted from this night). I agreed to not kill Mikey on the terms that I wouldn’t have to buy Gerard things unless I wanted too, and that we would leave because there was no way in hell that I was staying there with a huge fucking red stain. So the two of us decided to leave, and not bother informing the others since they’d just tag along and mock me for the stain. Which would not be cool because it was _totally_ Mikey and Pete’s fault.

Anyways, Gerard and I managed to escape the dance without anybody noticing. It was drizzling a bit when we got outside, but nothing too bad. We ran over to my car, but when I turned the key it refused to start. I sat there for a moment, turned to Gerard, then told him what I had just remembered: “I left the fucking lights on.” Gerard looked at me, then said “You’re an idiot. But I still love you. And don’t worry about it we can just use my-” but stopped there, realizing that Brendon had driven him to the dance, so he didn’t have his car with him. We still stood by our wanting to escape unnoticed plan, so our only option now was to walk back home. We decided to go to the Way house since it was closer and had more food. Plus, we didn’t have to worry about being quite since his parents were visiting their Grandma (I swear I’m not just talking sex-wise. Not that I have anything against sex though).

So the two of us started walking to his house, and since I guess my life is a fucking chick flick or something, it started pouring rain. This resulted in us running. And me and running don’t mix because I like smoking too much. Anyways, by the time we made it to Gee’s house we were both completely drenched, and my suit was even more ruined (my dad really was going to kill me). Anyways, we changed into some of Gerard’s clothes, and I looked like I was drowning or in the clothes I borrowed because I’m a fucking midget. But the were comfy and not wet and smelled like Gerard so it was okay.

I convinced Gerard to watch a movie rather than play board games by using the argument “But we can’t cuddle and play board games at the same time.” HIs condition for this though was that he got to pick the movie. And being ever the romantic he picked his favourite horror movie. WHAT THE FUCK. He knows I don’t to horror but he made the puppy dog eyes and then brought up “Hey, if we watch a movie I get to pick.” Fucking asshole. But I love him to pieces, and we did make a deal and plus that face is irresistible.

So we sprawled on the couch with a few blankets, and stuck the movie in to play. After about ten minutes I was pretty sure that I was going to have a heart attack even though nothing had happened yet, so I buried my face into Gerard’s chest, hoping that he’d just go with it and maybe stop the movie before I actually did have a heart attack. He reached down and attempted to mess with my hair like he normally did, but there was still a shitton of hairspray so that didn’t really work. It was actually pretty funny though.

After a while, I just got really fucking bored though. I couldn’t watch the movie, but Gerard was watching the movie and even though his hand kept moving around and like... stroking my arm (it’s not weird I promise it’s actually really nice) it was boring. So I decided to take matters into my own hands, or rather lips, since I and gave Gerard a quick kiss. Thankfully he likes me more than horror movies, and as I was moving away he grabbed the collar of my (well, technically his) shirt and pulled me back in, pressing our lips together again

We somehow ended up lying down on the couch, me on top, and I could feel myself getting hard, and I knew Gerard could too because wow pajama pants not good at making boners not obvious. But he was getting hard too so I wasn’t just a creep or anything. Plus we’d done this before too. ANYWAYS. I pulled away from Gerard’s mouth and he made this whine that was way more attractive than it should have been but then it turned into a moan when I started sucking, licking, and kissing his neck.

I was pretty sure that Gerard would be sporting a few hickeys the next day (sorry but not sorry), but oh well he knows how to use concealer well enough to hide them if he wants to. Anyways, he finally got fed up with my attack to his neck and pulled me back to his face; reattaching his lips to mine. And I guess he decided it was his turn to do stuff because he did this thing with his tongue that I don’t understand but it was great. Like he does it all the time but it still feels great all the time. By this point I was uncomfortably hard, and ground down into him, attempting to get some sort of friction since both of my hands were a bit busy making it so I could actually keep making out with Gerard.

I guess that Gerard kinda got the idea, and pushed me up, looked me in the eye, and said one word: “Bed?”

I nodded and let out a breathy "yeah," in response, and we scrambled off the couch and moved towards the stairs that led down to his basement. (Why he stayed in the basement when there was an empty room upstairs always confused me but whatever I love him anyways).

I was going first (as always), and partway down the stairs I turned around, stood on my tiptoes, and pulled Gerard down (the whole being on a shorter step really wasn’t helping my whole short problem), and pressed my lips to Gerard’s again. Seriously though, the walk to his room was really fucking far. Plus he had to stop and turn off the tv because he’s all “SAVE THE EARTH” with leaving stuff on.

I then tried to do the cool “walk down stairs while sucking face with somebody” thing that they always seem to do super well in movies. But it turned out that I was standing on the pant leg of the foot that tried to go down a step (curse Gerard’s long pants) so I ended up falling over backwards instead. I automatically put my arms behind me even though I knew it was a bad idea. So as I land my left wrist turns at this really awful angle and there was a crack and it hurt really fucking bad. Yaayyy me and my epic gracefulness.

Gerard laughed at first though, saying “Wow. Graceful, Frankie!” But then he realized that I was actually hurt from the lack of a snarky reply (I was kinda whimpering pathetically but that’s a secret), and went into overprotective boyfriend mode instead:

“Ohmygod Frankie this is all my fault are you okay do you need anything? Shitshitshit maybe we should get an ambulance no wait that’s dumb I have a car. Wait wait, do you even need to go to the hospital?”

I looked up, and couldn’t help but start laughing at the situation. I had ridiculous amounts of hairspray, had spilled punch on my suit, managed to kill my car, terrorize my mind with a movie, and break my wrist while attempting to be sexy. Plus Gee had this facial expression that was like “what the fuck” mixed with “oh shit is he okay” and it was hysterical. I did manage to get out “Wrist is ow... hospital, yeah?” between my giggles.

Gee immediately bundled me into his car, taking great care with my wrist (have I ever mentioned that I have the best fucking boyfriend ever?) and we drove to the hospital.Turns out I did actually break my wrist (thankfully they didn’t ask how I broke it), so I got a cast, and we managed to make it home by a mostly reasonable time. The house was blissfully empty since everybody else was going with the original plan, which was an afterparty (if you can call our get-togethers parties) at Brendon’s, so it was just the two of us in the house.

So anyways, we get back inside and I’m kinda doped up on painkillers (idk why they gave me so many but they did) and Gee is still being all “DO YOU NEED THINGS?!?! LET ME PAMPER YOU, PRINCESS” so I kinda just went over and laid down on the couch. I guess he figured that I was pretty out of it, so I wasn’t forced to finish the horror movie from earlier (THANK GOD. Plus, I got to pick a new movie to watch and of course I picked Nightmare Before Christmas because who _doesn’t_ like that movie? So we just cuddled on the couch through the movie. Actually, I think I fell asleep like... halfway through but whatever. Close enough. It was a nice ending to the super crappy night of suckyness.

So that was my prom night disaster (or just a slightly worse than normal day in my life). Then again, nothing I do ever goes like it should, so I guess I should have expected this to happen.

Anyways, that’s my failure (mostly) story, and I have nothing else to say, so this is me, Frank Iero, signing off until I have some other failure to share. Which will probably be not too long from now since college is a thing that’s happening.

 


End file.
